


DRINKING NIGHT

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Año 1969, M/M, Mejores Amigos, Universo Alterno, intolerancia a relaciones homosexuales, sexo entre amigos, supuestos amigos, un poco de secretos a voces, una relacion clandestina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: XVIII. DRINKING NIGHT





	DRINKING NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo desaparecido, lo sé. Este Drabble muchos ya lo habrán leído en la página de face que mantengo con Mrs. Don't worry. En unos minutos más estaré subiendo un nuevo drabble para su disfrute, y como una patética disculpa de mi ausencia.
> 
> A su vez, estaré dejando algunas aclaraciones sobre mis fic's actuales, que también estará presente en mi perfil.

28 de junio de 1969.

Tony sintió la presión cuando las manos sobre su cuerpo lo inmovilizaron contra el colchón, cuando sus caderas fueron alzadas para ofrecer una vista privilegiada a su amante que, sin hacerse esperar, lo había penetrado en un movimiento brusco. Gimió, aferrándose a las telas de la cama cuando los movimientos iniciaron duros, fuertes, profundos en su interior. Con ojos cerrados, con su cuerpo cubierto del sudor por las actividades previas y sus caderas moviéndose para recibir el miembro que seguía martilleando contra su interior. Steve estuvo seguro que no había obra de arte más grande que la que recorría con sus manos, reprimiendo ese impulso de marcar a piel que se ofrecía como un manjar, un lienzo para que sus dientes marcaran a placer.

La cama crujió, quejándose por el interminable y salvaje baile que los cuerpos realizaban sobre su ya acostumbrada estructura, chocando contra la pared cercana cada vez que el rubio se impulsaba en el interior que le acogía con un calor incomparable, arrancándole jadeos que se opacaban en relación a los gemidos que Tony intentaba mantener en su garganta como si alguien los pudiera escuchar. Como si alguien, detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave, pudiera ser capaz de saber lo que hacían, lo que los envolvía en las mareas interminables del placer, lo que los hacia gemir, reconocer sus cuerpos, recorrerlos, retorcerse en medio de las mareas placenteras del pecado carnal que condenaría a la humanidad. Tony logro alzarse sobre sus manos, sujetándose del cabecero de la cama con una de ellas, buscando ese ángulo que lograría volverlo loco, que le arrancaría de la realidad a un mundo en donde solo sentía a Steve sobre su cuerpo, en su interior. Donde solo podía sentir su miembro dejar esa sensación caliente y ardiente en su interior.

— _Oh, ahí, si, ahí, ahí_ —

Steve sonrió, con malicia, casi mordaz cuando tomo el cuerpo más pequeño con sus grandes manos. Tony logro sentir el momento exacto en que sus gemidos lograron alzarse por sobre el sonido de la televisión, el mismo que había sido elevado para intentar disimular lo que en esa habitación ocurría como un secreto innombrable. Su mano viajo hasta su propio miembro, masturbándolo con el mismo ritmo acelerado de las embestidas en su interior, de forma errática, casi torpe hasta que una de las manos de Steve le ayudo, marcándole el ritmo, la forma. Y _oh, santísimo Jesucristo_ el orgasmo le llego de forma súbita, como una marea de placer, cegándolo, absorbiéndolo, enviando espasmos por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo caer sobre la cama entre gemidos, sollozos que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, alzando sus caderas, empujándose contra las caderas de su amante.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron con respiraciones agitadas sobre las revueltas, y manchadas, sabanas de la cama. Steve se acomodó de espaldas, con un brazo sobre su rostro en un intento de recobrar esa cordura que había perdido en medio de tanto ejercicio, apenas sintiendo el cuerpo de Tony acomodándose al lado de la cama, estirándose hasta tomar la cajetilla de cigarros sobre la mesa de noche, encendiendo el mismo cigarrillo que solía fumar luego del sexo.

—Te harán daño— le recordó el rubio, volviendo apenas su cabeza hacia el castaño, quien le sonrió al dar la primera calada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo— replico, apoyándose en sus brazos, tomando el cigarrillo con dos de sus dedos —. Lo repites tanto que hasta Pepper me ha empezado a decir lo mismo— Steve rio, volviendo se atención a la televisión que seguía funcionando, emitiendo las noticias.

—Tal vez así dejes de fumar—

Tony no respondió, al igual que el rubio, se había entretenido en las noticias que se emitían. No paso mucho hasta que se levantara de la cama, obviando su desnudes, para apagar el aparato: —¿Y qué tal todo con Peggy?— pregunto en un intento de llenar el vacío, sabiendo que Steve no pediría volver a conectar el aparato. Ninguno tenía interés en los disturbios de Stonewall Inn.

—Bien— Tony lo miro, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, esperando una mejor respuesta —. Le propuse matrimonio el viernes pasado—

—¡Eh! ¿Y no me lo has dicho? Me ofende— bromeo, comenzando a buscar su ropa —. Ya era hora, ¿Cuándo van a casarse?—

—Finales de agosto— se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar un verdadero entusiasmo por la noticia —. Serás mi padrino—

Tony volvió a verlo, con una media sonrisa entre sus labios: —Ya que me lo preguntas tan elocuentemente, si, por supuesto que seré tu padrino— Steve no pudo evitar reír, lanzando una almohada contra el castaño —. ¡Oye! ¿No te enseñaron a no tirarle una almohada a alguien fumando?—

—Si dejaras de fumar— replico, levantándose finalmente de la cama para buscar su ropa igualmente —. ¿Cómo esta Pepper? ¿No te espera para cenar?— pregunto al notar la hora, tarde, en el reloj de la mesa de noche.

Tony no pareció prestarle atención a las preguntas, revolviendo las telas de su ropa para empezar a cambiarse, intentando al mismo tiempo no hacer contacto entre el cigarrillo y estas, para evitar un accidente. Steve no dudo en golpearlo con una de las almohadas, nuevamente, para llamar su atención, ganándose una queja y mirada molesta del castaño.

—Estas muy violento hoy, ¿has tenido un mal día?—

—No me has respondido— respondió, ganándose un bufido como primera respuesta.

—Le dije que llegaría tarde—

—¿Hay problemas?— con la mayor delicadeza posible, Steve dejo a un lado lo que hacía para prestar atención a las facciones de su amante. No, su amigo. En ese momento era su mejor amigo.

Tony sonrió, irónico: —Siempre hay problemas, lo sabes— comenzando a vestirse, evito la mirada del rubio —. Realmente no importa, ya se le pasara. Se mantiene ocupada con el niño la mayor parte del día—

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin atreverse a volver a intercambiar palabras, apenas y dirigiéndose la mirada. Cada uno, por su cuenta, empezaron a vestirse, siguiendo esa vieja rutina que desde hace años habían forjado casi sin error. Tony fue el primero en estar listo, arreglando el nudo de su corbata mientras Steve limpiaba el saco de su traje para ponérselo.

—¿Sabes?— hablando finalmente, Tony volvió su mirada al rubio, que con interés espero que continuara —. Deberías pensar en las escusas que le darás a Peggy cuando regreses tarde a casa—

Steve no replico, con un amargo sabor en su paladar al comprender las palabras del castaño. Y aunque cualquiera en su lugar hubiera dado por terminado lo que había entre ambos, sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible cuando se trataba de Tony: —¿Noche de copas los viernes?— propuso, con una media sonrisa entre sus labios.

—No, mi querido _amigo_ — acercándose con pasos lentos hacia el más alto, con sus manos apoyándose sobre su pecho, subiendo hasta sus hombres y finalmente a su cuello, del cual tiro hasta tenerlo más cerca —. Fin de semana de copas—


End file.
